1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control method, server apparatus, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the game field, treasure box specifications in which a character gets a treasure box which contains an item in advance, and opens the treasure box to acquire the item according to user operations are available (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-219276 (see the first and the second paragraphs)).
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-219276 describes a roll playing game (RPG), which causes the user to find a treasure box item and obtain a key item by handling the movement of a character, and to open the treasure box item by the obtained key item, so as to get a virtual item.
A game which uses the aforementioned treasure box specifications normally does not pose any problem; however, according to the examination of the present inventors, one user merely acquires an item, and sociality by cooperation with companions is not accomplished.